Sang
by SuperMiss
Summary: TRAD Pendant une mission Sheppard tourne le dos un instant et McKay disparait. C’est une course contre la montre pour l’équipe alors que les seuls indices pour localiser le scientifique disparu sont des gouttes de sang. McKay whump Sheppard angst TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

_Titre_ : Sang  
_Titre original_ : Blood  
_Auteur_ : Wraithfodder  
_Traductrice_ : Nao-asakura, alias SuperMiss  
_Genre_ : Hurt/comfort, angst, général avec un peu d'humour  
_Spoilers_ : Saison 2, pas de spoilers  
_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages de _Stargate Atlantis _tels qu'ils apparaissent dans la série sont la propriété de MGM, Sci Fi et tous les autres détenteurs de copyrights. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et leur univers pour une œuvre de fanfiction non destinée à obtenir un quelconque profit et je les rendrai en un seul morceau (enfin, je vais essayer). Cependant, tous les personnages originaux et cette histoire sont la propriété de leur auteur. Vous êtes priés de ne pas reposter tout ou partie de cette fanfiction, où que ce soit, sans l'expression écrite de la permission de l'auteur.

_Note de la_ _traductrice_ : Cette fic de Wraithfodder a été écrite il y a un certain temps ; j'ai moi-même commencé à la traduire en mars 2007, soit il y a quasiment deux ans. Après avoir retrouvé mon brouillon j'ai eu envie de finir cette traduction.

_**Résumé**_** : Au cours d'une mission, Sheppard tourne le dos juste un instant et McKay disparait. C'est une course contre la montre pour l'équipe alors que les seuls indices permettant de localiser le scientifique disparu sont des gouttes de sang. McKay whump. Sheppard angst.**

**

* * *

**

**Sang**

**L'eau froide ou l'eau de Seltz permettent de nettoyer du sang frais quand il s'agit d'une tache. Oubliez cette méthode quand une balle transperce les intestins de quelqu'un et lui fait un trou de la taille d'un poing dans le dos.**

Plusieurs carapaces d'insectes morts depuis des lustres crissèrent bruyamment sous ses chaussures alors que le colonel John Sheppard s'aventurait plus loin dans le couloir obscur. Depuis plus d'une heure ces insectes morts avaient été le seul signe de vie à l'intérieur de l'imposant complexe… avant que son équipe n'ait commencé à l'explorer pour de bon, quand ils étaient certains d'être les seuls occupants d'un bâtiment abandonné depuis longtemps que ce soit par les humains ou les Wraiths…

Et par la présence de technologie Ancienne. « Oh, oui, c'est Ancien… ça pourrait dater du début de la révolution préindustrielle, » avait estimé Rodney McKay d'un ton résolument désappointé et acerbe. Cela dit, l'adresse de la porte se trouvait dans la base de données des Anciens, donc il y avait du potentiel, même s'il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de vie.

Pas de squelettes, pas la moindre enveloppe desséchée de ce qui avait été un être humain : juste les quelques os éparpillés de rongeurs morts depuis longtemps, tombés sous les griffes de la version locale des chats de gouttière.

Ils avaient décidé de se séparer pour expédier la recherche de technologie. Ronon et Teyla étaient partis dans un des couloirs, tandis que Sheppard entrainait McKay avec lui à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtiment.

**Il parait que le Coca Cola est un bon moyen d'enlever des taches de sang sur les routes, mais il ne savait pas si ça marchait aussi avec du Pepsi ou du Cola…**

Une autre goutte de sang se mit à luire de manière sinistre, éclairée par le faisceau lumineux de son P-90. C'était la troisième goutte qu'il repérait depuis qu'il avait commencé à suivre la trace de McKay, quinze minutes plus tôt. Sheppard avait tourné le dos à peine un instant. En un instant, on peut rêvasser, griller un feu rouge et se faire rentrer dedans par un semi-remorque cinq fois plus gros que sa voiture ; une mère peut se détourner pendant un instant, un bambin peut renverser une casserole d'eau bouillante de la cuisinière et détruire sa vie pour toujours. Pendant un instant, il avait tourné le dos et le docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien aussi brillant qu'agaçant, un homme qu'Atlantis ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre, avait tout simplement disparu.

La salle où ils se trouvaient alors était gigantesque, remplie de machines qui avaient sûrement été parfaites pour fabriquer des objets, à une époque, mais pas d'EPPZ. « Peut être des pièces détachées de vélo, » avait dit McKay avec amertume tout en partant explorer une autre allée.

Une goutte de sang… à peine un mètre plus loin, sur le sol gris terne. Elle était petite, Dieu merci, et elle était relativement fraiche. Pas le liquide qui aurait jailli d'un rongeur extraterrestre auquel on aurait fait rendre l'âme, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune trace de fourrure ou de lutte d'aucune sorte, juste cette goutte plus ou moins ronde de liquide luisant.

« _Sheppard._ »

La voix grave de Ronon brisa le silence du bâtiment abandonné, mais elle ne surprit pas le colonel. Leurs échanges étaient laconiques, uniquement s'ils avaient des informations à échanger.

« Vous avez quelque chose ? » Sheppard jeta un œil dans le très long couloir. De la longueur d'une piste de course de fond. La lumière faiblissait au fur et à mesure pour se fondre dans les ténèbres les plus totales.

« _Rien ici._ » En d'autres termes, pas le moindre signe d'une vie extraterrestre. « _On fait demi-tour_, » fit le Satedan.

– Soyez prudents. C'est Rodney qui a le détecteur de signes de vie.

– _Bien reçu_, » dit Teyla.

Ils coupèrent leur radio. Rodney avait le seul appareil en mesure de détecter les signes de vie. Il avait gardé l'appareil sorti pendant tout le temps où ils avaient fouillé le bâtiment. Etait-il incapable d'indiquer la personne ou la chose qui l'avait attaqué ? Avaient-ils à faire à quelque chose de totalement inconnu ?

**Le sang a un goût métallique. Si on en répand assez, il en a aussi l'odeur.**

« Rodney ? » Sa voix résonna de manière inhabituellement grave, même s'il n'avait pas prononcé le nom plus fort qu'un murmure dans la radio. Seul le silence lui répondit.

Et encore une éclaboussure sanglante – sa présence le narguait tout en l'attirant vers un autre niveau plongé dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

La poussière qui s'était accumulée à l'intérieur du bâtiment était au mieux sporadique, uniquement dérangée par la vermine et les cafards et peut être par le vent qui devait entrer par les grandes fenêtres rectangulaires de la salle de réunion. Pratiquement toutes les fenêtres étaient brisées ou bien érodées par les années et le soleil. Des araignées affairées avaient tissé leurs toiles entre les machines arrêtées, leurs fils soyeux scintillant comme de minuscules joyaux quand les rayons du soleil les atteignaient avec le bon angle.

Sheppard maintenait la lumière de son arme au ras du sol, étudiant la moindre perturbation de la fine couche de poussière dispersée dans le couloir. Il n'était pas un traqueur – pas comme Ronon – mais il avait l'œil affûté et des années d'expérience militaire. Il y avait une trainée dans la poussière. Quelque chose était en train de trainer Rodney.

**Il y a quatre grands groupes sanguins : A, B, AB et O. Pour ce qu'il en savait, la plupart des gens sont du groupe O+. McKay, évidemment, faisait son difficile en étant du groupe B+.**

« …_ard_. »

Sheppard alluma sa radio d'une tape en entendant la voix grave de Ronon. Il était perturbé car la réception était coupée à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas de radioactivité à craindre. Dès que Rodney avait vu les vieilles machines, il avait fait un scan à la recherche de substances dangereuses. Le souvenir d'avoir été exposé contre sa volonté à la radioactivité sur la planète des Genii était quelque chose que Rodney n'avait pas oublié, même si cela faisait plus d'un an.

« Je suis descendu de deux niveaux, » répondit Sheppard dans la radio. Un bruit de friture sifflant qui rappelait un serpent contrarié lui résonna dans l'oreille. Définitivement des interférences. Même s'il était coupé des autres, il n'était pas près de faire demi-tour. Pas avant d'avoir retrouvé McKay.

**Un docteur en Afghanistan lui avait raconté une fois comment les japonais avaient attribué des personnalités aux groupes sanguins. Logique que Sheppard soit du groupe O, puisque c'était le groupe des guerriers, ceux qui mènent les autres. Sheppard avait grogné d'un air moqueur en entendant cette affirmation, tout en finissant sa bière tiède. Le groupe B était celui, si Sheppard se souvenait avec exactitude de cette conversation nocturne, de ceux qui faisaient les choses à leur rythme, qui possédaient une forte personnalité et qui se moquaient des conventions. Et qui s'excitaient facilement. Oh oui, il connaissait quelqu'un comme ça.**

L'air dans les locaux désaffectés était froid et humide, vicié par une légère odeur d'huile. Encore d'autres machines. Peut être que le désastre inconnu qui avait fait disparaitre toute vie de ce monde ne remontait pas à si longtemps que ça. L'huile ne durait pas des siècles, pas vrai ? Toutefois l'huile du sumac vénéneux était quasiment indestructible, du moins c'était ce qu'on lui avait raconté.

Des portes en métal sur le côté menaient à des pièces sombres qui étaient soit vides, soit encombrées de matériel abandonné ou de meubles. Pas de sang. Les éclaboussures, qui s'étendaient parfois en trainées, continuaient tout au long du couloir de manière sporadique.

C'était lui l'étranger dans cet environnement. Il aurait dû se montrer très prudent, mais il se surprit à accélérer le pas, sachant que chaque instant qui passait pouvait signifier une minute de vie en moins pour McKay.

Une partie de lui-même se disait que McKay était peut être déjà mort ; cette course précipitée droit vers une situation inconnue allait sûrement le tuer aussi. Il ignora la voix de la raison, tout comme il n'en avait tenu aucun compte en Afghanistan. Ça lui avait pratiquement coûté son boulot, mais certaines choses étaient bien plus importantes qu'un plan de carrière : la vie et l'amitié. Toutes les deux étaient en jeu à présent.

**Le sang est composé de globules blanc, de globules rouges, de plaquettes et de plasma. Il est liquide et luisant quand il vient de couler, comme de l'huile tiède. Puis il commence à coaguler, devient visqueux et colle à la peau avec une ténacité révoltante.**

Plusieurs trainées de sang maculaient le sol. D'une trentaine de centimètres de long seulement, espacées de manière presque régulière. Cela lui rappela les premières tentatives d'un enfant pour peindre avec les doigts, seulement là c'était la main de quelqu'un qui laissait des traces sanglantes. Et pas seulement quelques gouttes, mais une trainée épaisse et longue.

Sheppard résista à l'envie terrible qu'il avait de crier dans sa radio ou dans le couloir. L'élément de surprise pouvait vraiment lui être utile, mais il n'allait malheureusement pas fonctionner vu qu'il avait besoin de la lumière du P-90 pour y voir. Il doutait même que les gens ou les choses qui habitaient ce monde paumé aient un mot pour le désigner.

**Le corps d'un humain adulte de taille moyenne contient un volume sanguin d'environ 4,7 litres**,** dont 2 à 3 litres de plasma, ce répugnant fluide jaune qui a la mauvaise habitude de couler partout avec les brûlures. **

Il n'allait pas écrire une oraison funèbre. Qu'il soit maudit s'il était forcé d'en écrire encore une, ou d'écrire une lettre à un parent qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, en devant exprimer du chagrin pour la perte d'une vie, tout en étant totalement incapable de dire à cette personne pourquoi son être cher était mort si jeune ou pourquoi on ne pourrait jamais lui rendre de corps. Ou combien cette perte consumait son âme.

Le révolver de McKay lui avait sauté aux yeux quand Sheppard avait tourné à l'angle. Posé par terre, juste là, au croisement, du sang visqueux maculant la crosse. Pas une seule balle n'avait été tirée. Le cran de sûreté était toujours enclenché, comme si McKay avait sorti son révolver du holster mais que les forces lui avaient manqué, et son seul moyen de défense – perdu.

« Ronon, Teyla, » siffla-t-il dans sa radio. La frustration et la colère se lovaient en lui comme un serpent anxieux, prêt à attaquer pour se défendre. Fichus bâtiments extraterrestres à la con. L'endroit était peut être bourré de radiations et peut être que c'était une fourmi mutante géante qui avait emporté McKay dans son nid.

Pas un Wraith. Les Wraiths assassinaient leur proie ou se nourrissaient sur-le-champ. Les momies égyptiennes desséchées tombaient en poussière à la moindre poussée et ne laissaient pas de trainées. Des fourmis géantes ? Le couloir n'était pas _si _ grand et elles étaient incroyablement bruyantes et n'existaient pas vraiment et il préférait de loin avoir à affronter une fourmi géante plutôt qu'un Wraith de toute façon.

Il n'aimait pas le silence. Pas de souris, pas d'insectes. _Rien_. Pas de voix dans son oreillette, mais… Il prit une respiration pour se calmer quand son pied glissa très légèrement sur le sol sous lui. Il baissa les yeux, redirigeant le faisceau du P-90. Il se tenait au milieu d'une mare de sang. Ça faisait bien trop de sang.

**Un demi-litre équivaut à 50 centilitres, c'est-à-dire au volume d'une grande bouteille de Pepsi. Le corps d'un être humain de taille moyenne contient quelque chose comme 4 litres et demi de sang. On peut en perdre jusqu'à 2 litres et demi et rester en vie, à condition de ne pas les perdre rapidement et d'avoir la chance de son côté. Deux litres équivalent à 200 centilitres, donc McKay pouvait encore perdre plus de la moitié d'un pack de six Pepsi avant de…**

Le couloir se divisait en deux couloirs distincts, plus petits. Le sang indiquait le chemin dans l'un d'eux. La théorie selon laquelle McKay aurait pu se faire enlever par un extraterrestre décidé à soutirer au scientifique des adresses pour la Porte n'était plus valide, remplacée par la froide et dure réalité : quand Sheppard retrouverait McKay, il pourrait bien ne pas retrouver _l'intégralité _de McKay. Il avait transmis par radio à Ronon et Teyla – sans attendre de réponse et sans en recevoir – qu'ils devraient être à l'affût d'un grand animal carnivore. Des pattes indistinctes mais gigantesques avaient marché dans le sang, laissant quelques empreintes décourageantes sur le sol de béton gris.

Quelle que soit la créature qui avait attaqué McKay, elle était immense et silencieuse. L'attaque avait eu lieu à seulement quinze mètres de là où il se tenait dans cette salle de réunion et il n'avait rien vu ni rien entendu.

Le couloir débouchait sur une vaste entrée dégagée. Il y avait de grandes portes en acier, ouvertes et poussées de chaque côté contre les murs massifs. Passé le seuil se trouvait un très grand espace, de la taille d'un entrepôt. Un balayage rapide avec la lumière du P-90 révéla un plafond d'au moins neuf mètres de haut. Des machines étranges se dressaient ça et là comme du bois pétrifié, sentinelles d'une civilisation autrefois florissante.

Et quelque part dans cette très grande pièce gisait McKay – c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Sheppard entra dans la pièce, son arme levée et prête à faire feu.

**Un millilitre de sang pèse un gramme ; c'est Beckett qui avait un jour sorti ce détail de nulle part. Comme si Sheppard avait vraiment besoin de savoir ****ça.**

Si on renverse une tasse de café sur une surface plane, le liquide va s'étendre largement dans toutes les directions. Cela dit, si on renverse cette même tasse de café sur le clavier d'un ordinateur, le liquide va concentrer ses effets destructeurs sur une partie très réduite de cet équipement.

Les éclaboussures de sang formaient à présent de petites flaques et de minces filets, rappelant une mauvaise œuvre d'art moderne. Une empreinte de main écarlate maculait en vain la partie la plus basse d'un meuble de rangement. Sheppard avait serré les dents, forçant son esprit à bloquer toute émotion, se concentrant uniquement sur la mission de sauvetage. Entrer. Sortir son coéquipier. Ressortir. Pertes ennemies ? Totalement acceptables et, à cet instant précis, hautement désirables.

**Une perte de sang rapide entraine un choc hypovolémique.**

Pleure une rivière pour moi. C'était le titre d'une vieille chanson, pas vrai ? Sheppard ne se souvenait pas des paroles, ni de qui avait chanté ça, ni à quelle époque cela remontait, mais à présent la rivière était là, sur le sol : des filets de sang larges et luisants s'étiraient autour d'un grand meuble sur lequel était posée une autre machine inconnue. Il n'allait pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Peut être jamais. Peut être qu'après les funérailles et le "désolé mais une guerre fait des victimes et nous sommes en guerre," que l'on dit avec une tape sur l'épaule, il sauterait dans un jumper, volerait jusqu'au continent, se trouverait de ce machin volatile dont il avait entendu parler et se saoulerait totalement, c'était clair et net. Il casserait des choses, donnerait des coups de pied dans les arbres et jurerait de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un d'autre devenir aussi proche de lui que ne l'avait été Rodney McKay, depuis le jour où le scientifique imbuvable lui avait jeté un regard plein de jalousie quand il avait activé la chaise de contrôle des Anciens. Faisant sans effort et sans le vouloir quelque chose que Rodney n'avait pas été capable de faire malgré des mois d'essai.

Rodney était mort.

Sheppard avait vu plus qu'assez de morts dans sa vie, assez de sang répandu au combat pour savoir que McKay avait dépassé la limite de la moitié d'un pack de six, qu'il en était au moins à un de ces packs de 24 canettes de bières. Non, faisons-en du café. McKay ne voudrait pas être comparé à du soda ou à de la bière. Il voudrait que les gens lèvent des tasses d'expresso à sa mémoire.

Faisant preuve de précautions qu'il avait affinées en évitant les Wraiths, Sheppard fit le tour du meuble à moitié accroupi, son P-90 prêt à tirer sur tout ce qui se mettrait à bouger. Encore davantage de sang, qui étendait ses tentacules sombres pour former une mare ovale irrégulière. Et juste derrière ça, soulignée par le rayon de lumière crue, il y avait une griffe.

Longue, jaune et émoussée, la grande griffe dépassait à peine de derrière un autre meuble indistinct. Elle ne bougea pas de là où elle se trouvait au sol.

Sheppard déglutit, puis s'avança tout en se préparant à ce que la créature se jette sur lui. Quand il dépassa l'angle, et que la lumière éclaira la créature, il retint son souffle. L'animal était plus grand qu'un lion des montagnes, recouvert d'une fourrure marron foncé qui rappelait un grizzly. La fourrure était littéralement recouverte de sang. Une forme sombre et rigide dépassait d'une de ses épaules.

En se relevant, Sheppard s'approcha de la bête couchée comme si elle était piégée. En même temps il jeta des coups d'œil alentours, réalisant qu'il se pouvait qu'il y en ait plus d'une. Il donna un coup de pied dans l'arrière-train de l'animal, reculant en vitesse, mais la bête ne broncha pas. Il fit le tour de la créature, comprenant soudain que l'objet étrange qui dépassait de son épaule était un genre d'outil.

L'animal était mort. Quelqu'un lui avait violemment défoncé le crâne. A plusieurs reprises. Il était quasiment certain que c'était de la matière grise qui coulait parmi le fouillis sanguinolent étalé un peu partout à la manière d'un tableau de Jackson Pollack.

* * *

_**NdA : Oui, ici s'achève la première partie. Mais il en reste encore une à venir !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre_ : Sang  
_Titre original_ : Blood  
_Auteur_ : Wraithfodder  
_Traductrice_ : Nao-asakura, alias SuperMiss  
_Genre_ : Hurt/comfort, angst, général avec un peu d'humour  
_Spoilers_ : Saison 2, pas de spoilers  
_Disclaimer_ : cf. partie 1.

_**Résumé**_** : Au cours d'une mission, Sheppard tourne le dos juste un instant et McKay disparait. C'est une course contre la montre pour l'équipe alors que les seuls indices permettant de localiser le scientifique disparu sont des gouttes de sang. McKay whump. Sheppard angst.**

**Sang, partie 2**

**

* * *

****Un bandage militaire ordinaire peut absorber approximativement vingt-cinq centilitres de sang.**

Sheppard se retourna en vitesse, pivotant sur les talons, surveillant les ténèbres sans bornes. Rodney devait bien se trouver quelque part, mais… en dirigeant la lumière au ras du sol, il vérifia rapidement les environs. Il n'y avait plus d'empreintes de pattes sanglantes. La nouvelle carcasse était probablement celle du seul animal.

« Rodney ! »

Rien.

« Ronon, Teyla, » cria-t-il dans sa radio. Il y eut un craquement. « Je suis trois étages plus bas. Une grande pièce avec des machines. Suivez le sang. »

Bon dieu, la pièce devait faire au moins la taille un terrain de foot et elle était plus encombrée qu'un parking de centre commercial la veille de Noël. Rodney pouvait se trouver n'importe où là-dedans. Vu que la bête était morte de causes définitivement non naturelles, il y avait un faible espoir que Rodney puisse être encore en vie.

Suivez le sang.

En tournant à l'angle, il réalisa qu'il retenait son souffle depuis tout ce temps. Rodney se trouvait étendu par terre à quelques mètres à peine, sur le flanc, ressemblant à la victime d'une mine anti personnelle. Le sang avait trempé tout son flanc et son biceps était de toute évidence déchiqueté. Son uniforme était en lambeaux et une de ses jambes portaient les marques de davantage de griffures.

Sheppard s'agenouilla en toute hâte près de Rodney et le fit rouler sur le dos. Sa tête explosa de douleur quand quelque chose lui heurta la tempe avec violence et il s'écroula, atterrissant par terre assez durement.

« Merde ! » Il agrippa son front d'une main. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait massacrer avec une brique. La pensée qu'une autre bête venait soudain d'apparaitre l'assaillit et il agrippa son arme, parcourant du regard les ténèbres qu'il balayait avec sa torche, mais tout ce qu'il vit c'était McKay qui essayait en vain de s'enfuir en rampant. Fait chier, il l'avait pris par surprise et McKay avait simplement essayé de se défendre. _C'était un geste stupide, John !_

En rampant, Sheppard s'approcha de nouveau de son camarade à terre, secouant la tête. Pas de commotion, mais pas loin, et il allait définitivement avoir une bosse à cet endroit le lendemain s'il ne se vidait pas de son sang avant. Le sang dégouttait le long de son visage. « Rodney. _Rodney_, » dit-il d'une voix forte et tranchante. Il avait envie d'étendre la main pour le rassurer, mais il craignait que cela ne provoque davantage de violence.

McKay geignit. Sheppard n'avait jamais pensé qu'il apprécierait un jour ce son précis, mais à présent c'était de la musique à ses oreilles. « Ce n'est que moi, » dit-il. Avec toutes les précautions du monde il ôta l'ordinateur portable de la main droite de McKay. Il était cabossé, bosselé et littéralement couvert de sang. C'est à ce moment que Sheppard réalisa que McKay l'avait frappé avec, et qu'il était probablement couvert du sang de l'animal et pas du sien.

**La plupart des soldats blessés meurent à cause de la perte de sang avant de pouvoir atteindre un hôpital.**

« …_ppard_ _, tu nous entends_ ? » La voix de Teyla, brisée mais présente.

– Je suis là en bas, » hurla Sheppard dans son oreillette. « Rodney est vivant mais grièvement blessé.

– _Où ça_ ? » fit la voix de Ronon.

Merde. Pas le moindre bouton à enclencher pour allumer la lumière et dire _je suis là, envoyez les secours._

« Rodney, écoute-moi. » Sheppard posa une main sur le scientifique ensanglanté. « Je vais tirer avec mon arme. La bête est morte. D'accord. Elle est _morte._ Tu es en sécurité. C'est juste pour que Ronon et Teyla me trouvent. »

Rodney grimaça, davantage à cause de la douleur qu'autre chose, mais Sheppard prit ça pour un oui. Il dirigea le P-90 bien haut et sur le côté et tira une longue salve. Une seconde plus tard, il entendit un étrange craquement et un bruit sec retentissant. Une énorme explosion de verre et de métal qui se brisait et se tordait cinq mètres plus haut emplit l'atmosphère. L'instinct de Sheppard le fit se jeter sur McKay pour le protéger, ignorant son cri de douleur à cet instant, mais quelque soit la chose qu'il avait décroché du plafond, elle n'avait pas étendu ses tentacules destructeurs jusqu'à l'endroit où ils étaient étendus par terre.

Merde. On aurait dit qu'une bombe venait d'exploser.

« _Sheppard !_ » fit la voix de Ronon avec un écho, et pas tellement dans la radio mais juste à l'extérieur de la grande pièce.

– Ici ! » Sheppard dirigea la lumière de son P-90 vers le haut, l'appuyant contre le meuble tandis qu'il déroulait en vitesse un bandage. Rodney avait le biceps complètement ouvert. C'était une blessure profonde et elle avait énormément saigné, tout comme la multitude de profondes morsures dans une de ses épaules.

A aucun moment Sheppard ne cessa de bavarder, déversant un flot continu de paroles, faisant savoir à Rodney tout ce qu'il faisait. N'importe quelle voix humaine était sans doute une bénédiction à ce stade, réalisa-t-il, et il savait que s'il avait été lui-même par terre, cela aurait apaisé au moins partiellement son esprit. Rodney garda les yeux bien fermés mais il était assez conscient pour savoir qu'il n'était plus seul.

Les bandages médicaux que Sheppard avait sur lui furent rapidement utilisés pour la blessure du bras. Sheppard fit les poches de la veste déchiquetée de McKay, trouvant deux autres bandages. Dieu merci, ils n'avaient pas été remplacés par des barres énergétiques ou des batteries de portable. Sheppard banda les blessures de sa jambe du mieux qu'il put, mais il ne lui restait plus de quoi faire d'autres bandages. Ôtant sa veste et sa chemise, il retira son propre t-shirt et s'en servit pour épancher le saignement des blessures à l'épaule.

Quand Ronon et Teyla apparurent quelques instants plus tard, l'équipe se mit au travail de manière organisée. Ils n'étaient pas une équipe médicale à proprement parler, mais il en avaient vu assez et ils avaient été blessés assez souvent pour être rompus à l'exercice. Le Satedan leur procura un brancard de fortune en faisant quelque chose de si bruyant que Sheppard se demanda s'il n'avait pas littéralement arraché la planche d'un mur. Sheppard et Teyla couvrirent McKay avec leurs vestes dans l'espoir de l'empêcher de tomber en état de choc.

Quand ils furent revenus au jumper, Rodney avait froid et était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus incohérent, tenant des propos décousus et parlant de gargouilles. Sheppard fut forcé de mettre de côté le désir irrépressible qu'il avait de rester auprès de Rodney pour aider et offrir ce support émotionnel si nécessaire, mais il fallait que quelqu'un pilote le jumper.

Il remercia Dieu pour la présence des amortisseurs inertiels, sans lesquels tout le monde se serait retrouvé écrasé à l'arrière du jumper quand il poussa le vaisseau à la vitesse maximum en direction de la Porte.

L'équipe médicale de Beckett laissa à peine le temps au panneau arrière du jumper de descendre avant de grimper à bord du vaisseau telle une horde d'insectes envahisseurs pour atteindre la forme allongée de Rodney.

Un docteur jeta un œil à Sheppard et fit signe qu'on amène un autre brancard. C'est à ce moment que Sheppard réalisa à quel point il était couvert de sang – pour s'être agenouillé dedans, pour avoir aidé à relever Rodney, se contentant d'essuyer le liquide collant et écœurant de ses mains pour pouvoir ramasser un brancard ou tenir en main les commandes du jumper. « C'est pas le mien, » dit-il d'une voix laconique, repoussa l'aide d'un geste de la main.

Il était resté planté dans la baie des jumpers, flanqué de chaque côté de Ronon et de Teyla, observant Rodney que l'on emmenait au loin en vitesse. Ils savaient qu'ils ne feraient que gêner s'ils le suivaient jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et qu'on leur en refuserait l'entrée.

Sheppard fut soudain submergé par le besoin de laver le sang sinon il allait vomir.

**Un demi-litre de sang pèse environ cinq cent grammes. Perdre du sang n'était pas une méthode idéale pour perdre du poids.**

Tout ce que Rodney avait à faire c'était se réveiller.

Ça faisait plus de 24 heures que l'équipe chirurgicale l'avait rafistolé. Commotion cérébrale, lésions des tissus mous, plus de points de suture que ce que Sheppard souhaitait savoir. Le Dr. Josh Levin, leur chirurgien traumatique en chef, n'avait pas semblé excessivement alarmé par les blessures, annonçant qu'aucun tendon, aucun nerf ou vaisseau sanguin important n'avait été sectionné. Rodney était, selon ses dires, un homme très chanceux.

Sheppard contempla ses doigts. Il y a quelques heures ils étaient roses. Il avait frotté et frotté. Une fois que le sang eut séché autour des ongles, il semblait juste s'incruster comme de la rouille sur une voiture. Si les installations de blanchisserie Anciennes n'avaient pas été en mesure d'enlever les taches de sang – et si les uniformes et les chaussures de rechange n'étaient pas si difficiles à obtenir – il aurait jeté les vêtements gorgés de sang.

Le teint de Rodney avait perdu sa pâleur fantomatique il y avait des heures, et à présent il avait simplement l'air de dormir dans un des seuls lits occupés de l'infirmerie, enfin, si on ne considérait pas les tubes et les fils qui étaient attachés à son corps, les épais bandages sur son épaule et les ombres bleuies sous ses yeux.

Ça n'ennuyait pas Sheppard se trainer autour de l'infirmerie. Son équipe allait et venait, leur inquiétude pour Rodney était évidente alors qu'ils venaient voir comment allait leur compagnon blessé. Ils avaient tous parlé de ce qui s'était passé sur cette planète. Sheppard se sentait responsable, mais personne ne lui reprochait quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait pas eu le moindre signe de vie nulle part. Teyla et Ronon acceptaient mieux la situation – la vie dans la galaxie de Pégase était ainsi. Rodney était en vie et c'était ce qui importait.

Beckett avait évoqué les soins postopératoires de McKay. Teyla s'était portée volontaire pour aider le scientifique avec la rééducation. Pendant ce temps, Ronon se concentrait sur la fabrication d'un collier avec l'horrible dent qu'ils avaient retrouvée profondément enfoncée dans l'épaule de Rodney. Bien sûr, ça ne posait pas de problème à Ronon de porter autour du cou un os d'index de Wraith, mais Rodney n'allait jamais porter _ça_. Sheppard en était certain à cent pour cent. Elizabeth venait lui rendre visite quand ses fonctions le lui permettaient. C'est elle qui connaissait Rodney depuis le plus longtemps et il faisait un peu partie de la famille à ses yeux. Sheppard se trouva en train d'assurer à Elizabeth que Rodney s'en remettrait alors qu'en fait il était aussi inquiet qu'elle.

Beckett finit par annoncer à Sheppard que s'il n'allait pas se reposer et vite, il aiderait le colonel à le faire.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas essayé. Il s'était approprié le lit à côté de celui de Rodney et il avait fait de son mieux pour fermer un peu l'œil, mais le sommeil lui échappait. Des images de corridors assombris maculés de trainées de sang luisantes hantaient ses rêves, ou encore le souvenir de la pâleur bleutée de la peau de Rodney à cet instant, contrastant vivement avec les taches de sang sombres.

Ce scénario s'était répété pendant toute la nuit.

Il était 3h03 du matin quand il l'avait entendu : un léger soubresaut dans la respiration de Rodney, suivi d'un marmonnement.

Sheppard s'était redressé dans le lit. Putain. Il s'était endormi. Il sortit du lit en tombant et se tint à proximité du lit de Rodney. Il surveilla du regard le moniteur cardiaque, laissant le rythme régulier de la machine l'emporter comme un chant apaisant. Sans y penser vraiment, il saisit une des mains de Rodney et la serra dans la sienne. Les doigts se rétractèrent, le tirant légèrement, s'enroulant de manière infime dans sa main.

« Mmm. » Rodney s'humecta les lèvres, puis ouvrit à demi des yeux fatigués. « Euh.

– Tu es à l'infirmerie. » Le soulagement étreignit Sheppard quand les yeux bleus se mirent à briller en reconnaissant les lieux. « Ça va aller.

– Qu'est-ce que… ? » Rodney cligna des yeux. Il avait le regard vitreux de quelqu'un qu'on aurait drogué, et, eh bien, c'était le cas, quand on y réfléchissait.

– Une bête t'a attaqué, » expliqua Sheppard, ne sachant pas vraiment combien d'informations Rodney pouvait gérer pour le moment. « Mais tu es en sécurité maintenant. A la maison.

– Des gargouilles, » fit Rodney d'une voix pâteuse.

– Euh, non, plutôt un croisement entre un lion des montages et un ours, » dit Sheppard.

– J'ai cru que c'était une gargouille, » répéta Rodney, en clignant des yeux lentement. «… était juste assise là sur un meuble, couverte de poussière. Plus moche que Kavanagh essayant d'avoir l'air supe… uh… intelligent. »

Sheppard fronça les sourcils. Rodney avait l'air perdu au pays des merveilles.

« On aurait dit de la pierre et j'ai pensé… » Rodney passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches d'un air plaintif. Sheppard regarda autour de lui et avisa une tasse remplie de copeaux de glace en train de fondre sur la petite table à côté du lit. Il plaça avec précaution un copeau dans la bouche de Rodney.

Après une minute, Rodney continua à parler d'une voix bizarrement éteinte, quasiment comme s'il lisait un manuel d'ordinateur à haute voix. « Les yeux étaient siiii vivants. Comme du verre poli. J'ai pensé, super ouvrage, mais statue de merde. Pensé que si je soufflais sur la poussière je pourrais voir en quoi les dents étaient faites… »

_Merde._

« Et elle m'a juste… sauté dessus, » termina Rodney. « Je pense qu'elle m'a assommé.

– Désolé. » Sheppard voulait dire davantage, mais il ne pensait pas que Rodney s'en souviendrait, et il voulait que McKay sache à quel point il se sentait mal à propos de ce qui était arrivé.

Rodney eut presque l'air de loucher quand il essaya de fixer son regard sur Sheppard. « Pourquoi ?

– C'est mon boulot de m'assurer que des merdes pareilles ne t'arrivent _pas_. »

Rodney ferma les yeux, le silence imprégnant l'atmosphère. Sheppard ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Rodney de rendre responsable celui qui l'était de toute évidence. Il n'aurait pas dû quitter Rodney des yeux, il n'aurait pas dû…

« Mais tu m'as trouvé… » Les yeux azur l'étudiaient avec une intensité qui mit Sheppard un brin mal à l'aise.

– Eh bien, hé, c'est dur de trouver de brillants astrophysiciens, tu sais, » Sheppard plaisanta d'un ton léger.

– Merci. »

Le ton était si sincère que Sheppard crut qu'il avait mal entendu.

« C'est les médicaments qui parlent, » ajouta Rodney avec une légère pointe de sarcasme, ses yeux se fermant petit à petit. « Oh wow, c'est de la bonne came. Dis à Carson… veux un grand latté de ça… »

Sheppard lui pressa gentiment la main. Rodney s'était endormi, mais à présent Sheppard savait qu'il pouvait aller dormir lui aussi. Tout irait bien pour Rodney.

**On dit que le sang est plus épais que l'eau… que les relations familiales (le sang) sont plus importantes que les amis (l'eau). Mais que se passe-t-il quand vos amis sont votre famille ?**

Des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que le corps quasiment exsangue de Rodney avait été ramené sur Atlantis.

Son rétablissement avait stupéfié tout le monde, mis à part Beckett, qui l'attribuait au pur entêtement du scientifique, ajouté au fait qu'un jour le médecin avait dit à Rodney d'arrêter de se plaindre de la règle qui voulait qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul Jell-O par repas et que si cet entêté en voulait un autre, il pouvait très bien descendre au mess en chercher un. C'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Teyla avait étudié avec l'infirmière ce qui concernait la rééducation physique, ainsi quand Rodney fut prêt pour la version la moins intensive de celle-ci, elle pouvait s'en charger. Elle était vraiment la seule à posséder assez de patience pour gérer le tempérament irascible de Rodney, lequel était revenu en force. Elle avait aussi une arme secrète pour le garder concentré. Qu'il l'admette ou non, Sheppard savait que Rodney était terrifié à l'idée que Teyla ne décide un jour de lui faire subir un entrainement au combat au bâton.

Ronon avait tenu sa promesse. Il était entré dans l'infirmerie un après-midi avec le collier fait d'une tige tressée incroyablement résistante, à laquelle était attaché le croc de cinq centimètres de long. Il avait présenté le "cadeau guerrier" à Rodney, qui avait été immédiatement dégoûté par le "concept barbare" et qui l'avait mis de côté sur la table. Ronon ne s'était pas mis en colère et, plus tard, il avait avoué qu'il s'était plus ou moins attendu à ce genre de réaction. Pourtant, une fois que Rodney eut été autorisé à retourner dans ses quartiers, Sheppard était passé et avait remarqué que le collier "barbare" était pendu avec soin autour d'un des nombreux prix du scientifique qui décoraient le mur. Peut être que Ronon n'était pas tombé si loin après tout… en pensant que Rodney l'apprécierait.

Mais tandis que Rodney semblait redevenir lui-même et se plaignait sans cesse, Sheppard savait que l'incident n'avait pas été enterré comme il se devait. Sheppard avait attendu que Rodney semble assez fort – à la fois physiquement et émotionnellement – pour supporter ce que Sheppard lui présenta un jour dans son labo.

Les yeux bleus s'étaient fixés avec intensité sur l'objet que Sheppard avait posé sur le comptoir à côté de l'ordinateur de Rodney. Après un instant, la fureur éclata. « Quel est l'_abruti_ qui l'a bousillé ! Ils croient que ça pousse sur les arbres ? » Rodney souleva l'objet rectangulaire et plusieurs gouttes d'eau claire s'écoulèrent de manière inquiétante d'un des coins fêlés.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Rodney et puis son emportement mourut, un tourbillon d'émotions assombrissant son visage. Le portable lui échappa presque des mains.

« C'est… » bégaya presque Rodney.

– Ouais, c'est l'ordinateur avec lequel tu m'as fracassé la tête, » termina Sheppard.

Rodney détacha son regard éberlué de l'appareil rectangulaire en piteux état, puis regarda intensément en direction de Sheppard. « Tu l'as ramené ? »

Sheppard haussa les épaules. « Propriété du gouvernement, » dit-il d'un air tranquille, même si en réalité il l'avait jeté sur le brancard à la va-vite, en se disant que Rodney lui crierait dessus s'il le laissait sur place. Une pensée insensée à ce moment-là.

Rodney cligna des yeux. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en sort de la _flotte _?

– Je l'ai lavé.

– Tu l'as _quoi _!

– Je l'ai savonné dans la baignoire, » termina Sheppard.

McKay avait l'air déchiré entre faire une attaque cérébrale et mourir de rire. Il se décida pour quelque chose entre les deux, un regard incrédule qui communiquait son horreur face à cet acte de même que son dédain envers l'agresseur.

« C'est un ordinateur. C'est électronique. L'eau et l'électricité ne vont pas ensemble.

– Il était foutu.

– En tout cas _maintenant_ c'est sûr qu'il l'est ! »

_Sheppard laissa son uniforme ensanglanté et ses chaussures dans la baignoire/douche, juste à tremper, après s'être lavé. Quand il était retourné dans ses quartiers – après avoir exposé la mission désastreuse au cours d'un rapide briefing avec Elizabeth et trop agité pour se contenter de rester assis et d'attendre parce qu'on ne le laisserait pas voir Rodney avait des heures – l'eau dans la baignoire avait pris une teinte rosée. Il jeta les vêtements détrempés dans la machine à laver. Il s'en occuperait plus tard._

_Quelqu'un avait sorti le portable du jumper et il était à présent dans un des labos. Des rumeurs disaient que les techniciens allaient le sauver. Zelenka et un technicien (qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de 20 ans à tout casser) regardaient fixement l'appareil ensanglanté comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe qui risquait d'exploser au plus léger éternuement._

_C'était une mauvaise idée à tous égards de regarder seulement l'appareil. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer quel abruti près de ses sous avait eu cette idée._

_Le technicien, qui avait enfilé des gants en latex, ramassa le portable et quelque chose de doux et de gélatineux sortit d'une des larges fissures sur le côté. Ça tomba sur le comptoir avec un léger "plop"._

_« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Zelenka, tandis que son visage reflétait un dégoût et une inquiétude des plus évidents. _

_« De la cervelle, » fit Sheppard d'un ton impassible, se souvenant bien trop clairement des fluides qui s'étaient échappés du crâne fracassé de l'animal._

_Zelenka vira au vert et, avec une main devant la bouche, quitta la pièce en courant._

_« De la cervelle de chat, » clarifia Sheppard après un instant. Mais une partie de ce sang restait néanmoins celui de Rodney…_

_Le technicien lâcha le portable qui tomba avec un bruit sourd et fit en pas en arrière avec une expression d'horreur. _

_« C'est sans espoir, » déclara soudain l'homme. Une seconde plus tard, il jouait les caméléons, prenant une jolie teinte verte en s'enfuyant lui aussi du labo._

_Sheppard décida d'épargner à quiconque ce calvaire et, enfilant des gants en latex, il mit le portable dans une boîte et s'en alla. Il se rendit dans sa chambre, remplit la baignoire et y jeta l'ordinateur._

_L'eau devint rouge, des filets rouge cramoisi s'échappant des entrailles de la machine pour dessiner paresseusement des boucles incertaines dans la baignoire. Cela rappelait à Sheppard cette scène infâme de la douche dans "Psycho", ou chacune des attaques de requin dans trilogie de plus en plus monstrueuse des "Dents de la mer"._

« On aurait pu en sauver des _parties_, » Rodney continua à pester, tirant Sheppard de ce souvenir bizarre.

Pas vraiment, pensa Sheppard. La quantité de matière cérébrale gluante qui s'était déposée au fond de sa baignoire avait été proprement hallucinante. Il avait utilisé de la javel pour la nettoyer après.

« Eh bien, de toute évidence je t'ai pas tapé dessus assez fort, » marmonna Rodney.

Sheppard leva les yeux, pas vraiment certain d'avoir entendu ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu. « Quoi ?

– Apparemment, » continua Rodney sur un ton cassant. « Il va sûrement falloir plus d'un coup pour te faire rentrer un peu d'intelligence dans le crâne. »

McKay avait dit ça d'un ton dur, sans trop y penser, mais c'était précisément la réaction que Sheppard avait espéré entendre. Rodney n'avait pas dit grand-chose au sujet de ce qui s'était passé quand cette bête l'avait trainé dans ces longs couloirs, mais de toute évidence il était resté conscient pendant la majeure partie. Il leur avait donné la version de l'attaque destinée à calmer le psy, mais à présent certaines des émotions les plus refoulées commençaient à refaire surface.

Sheppard n'était pas psy – pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu l'être – mais il était l'ami de Rodney. Et un ami endure n'importe quoi pour aider son ami.

« Qui t'a dit qu'il était _foutu_ ? » demanda Rodney.

– Hmm… » Sheppard n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom du type. « Zelenka, » dit-il à la place.

Rodney eut un regard noir et plein de dédain. « Evidemment.

– Et tout le sang du chat-ours qui était dedans et qui giclait partout, » ajouta Sheppard. D'accord, ça giclait pas vraiment, mais assez pour rendre l'eau de la baignoire de la même couleur que du Koolaid à la cerise. Plus ou moins.

Sheppard ramassa le portable et le secoua vigoureusement. « Tu vois, l'est sec maintenant. »

McKay leva les yeux au plafond, mais tout sarcasme l'abandonna en un instant quand Sheppard reposa le portable sur le comptoir. Il l'avait posé à l'envers délibérément, si bien qu'à présent on pouvait voir à l'arrière de l'appareil une série d'horribles rainures.

« Il a eu son utilité, » dit Sheppard d'un ton sérieux. « Il t'a sauvé la vie. »

Rodney passa un doigt très hésitant sur une des longues entailles, comme si le simple contact allait lui écorcher le bout des doigts. « Je me souviens l'avoir entendu tomber par terre après que cette chose m'a attaqué… » Il recula les doigts. « J'ai perdu mon arme. J'ai trouvé un tournevis, un outil, mais je l'ai aussi perdu.

– Il était planté dans la bête, » dit Sheppard, réalisant que Rodney ne devait avoir qu'une idée confuse de ces détails. La panique, la perte de sang : ça n'aide pas à ce concentrer. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point le scientifique devait avoir eu peur, en essayant de poignarder une bête qui refusait de lâcher prise. Les bêtes sauvages sont comme ça.

« Ah, » fut la réponse de Rodney.

– Tu sais, je te l'ai déjà dit, » fit Sheppard, en s'appuyant contre le comptoir, « mais tu t'es vraiment bien défendu. »

Rodney eut un sourire hésitant et Sheppard réalisa qu'une barrière venait enfin de céder. Petit à petit, Rodney commença à fournir des détails sur sa terrifiante expérience. Oh, il en avait parlé avec Kate, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Les deux hommes avaient partagé une expérience similaire sur un plan viscéral. Tous les deux avaient affronté la douleur et la menace d'une mort imminente causée par une créature extraterrestre, même si l'expérience de Sheppard avait inclus un horrible insecte Iratus qui s'était agrippé à son cou avec des pattes enduites de colle forte, mais le résultat avait été identique : ils avaient tous les deux dû affronter leurs peurs et les dépasser.

Le sarcasme était la défense de Sheppard contre l'obscurité, tout comme elle était celle de McKay, pourtant il se retint tandis que le scientifique laissait son café refroidir alors qu'il continuait à parler.

Sheppard avait été ébahi de constater à quel point Rodney avait gardé les idées claires pendant tout son calvaire, en pensant que s'il se débattait ou s'il criait à l'aide, la bête l'achèverait sans nul doute à l'instant même. Au lieu de ça, il avait utilisé les armes dont il disposait, en improvisant de manière féroce et, en fin de compte, avec succès. McKay sembla horrifié d'avoir continué à frapper la bête, mais Sheppard lui tapota le bras. « Si tu ne l'avais pas fait et qu'elle avait été encore en vie, elle t'aurait tué. »

Aucun des deux hommes ne regarda l'heure alors que la conversation finit par se détendre, Sheppard assurant à Rodney que même si les souvenirs ne le quitteraient jamais, ils finiraient par s'effacer avec le temps. Les cauchemars disparaitront – bien que Sheppard sût qu'il se pourrait qu'ils soient remplacés par d'autres encore pires – mais il ne le dit pas à haute voix.

Rodney finit par se rendre compte que son café n'était plus buvable, ce qui à son avis signifiait une excursion au mess.

Sheppard tendit le bras pour attraper le portable, supposant qu'il avait été plus utile par sa "mort" qu'au cours de son existence, mais une main s'y agrippa avec une intensité inattendue.

« Excuse-moi, mais où est-ce que tu crois que tu l'emmènes ?

– Euh, à la décharge ? » suggéra Sheppard, non pas qu'ils en aient une pour de bon. Peut être que le balancer d'un balcon d'Atlantis, avec l'océan pour tombeau, serait plus approprié. « Je pensais…

– Tu t'es trompé, » le coupa Rodney d'un ton brusque.

_D'accooord…_ maintenant Sheppard n'était pas certain de savoir où s'était aventuré l'esprit du scientifique. L'appareil était cassé. Mort. Anciennement un portable. Qui bouffait la mémoire vive par la racine.

«Alors que j'ai de toute évidence explosé la cervelle de l'horrible Garfield avec cet équipement vraiment onéreux, l'ayant ainsi rendu potentiellement irréparable jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne le noie, cette expérience m'a appris une chose. »

Sheppard leva un sourcil, attendant la suite.

« On peut pas te laisser un portable entre les mains. » Rodney le ramassa et le pressa contre sa poitrine dans une étreinte presque jalouse. « Tu l'as mis dans la baignoire ? Je peux pas… » Il fronça soudain les sourcils, avant de renifler, puis de recommencer de manière délibérée tout en tenant l'ordinateur juste devant son nez. « Tu as utilisé du _shampoing_ ? »

Sheppard se contenta de tousser. Il était certain de l'avoir plutôt bien rincé. Il ne pensait pas que le métal et le plastique pouvait garder l'odeur.

Rodney secoua la tête avec une expression de consternation la plus totale. « Mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Oh, mais je sais même pas pourquoi je demande. Regardez à qui je m'adresse. »

Sheppard fit un pâle sourire. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait… ? Il avait pensé la machine était naze, qu'elle empestait le sang séché et la cervelle et que, merde, il allait faire disparaitre le moindre atome de ces odeurs nauséabondes avant de montrer le portable à McKay.

Rodney posa le portable sur l'étagère derrière lui. Sheppard se demanda brièvement si le scientifique allait le garder et puis, un jour, le sortir de sa cachette, se souvenir des horreurs, mais également trouver du réconfort en songeant qu'il y avait survécu.

Le raclement de la tasse à café qu'on enlevait du comptoir ramena Sheppard à la réalité. « Tu viens ? » fit Rodney d'un ton sec, en sortant de son labo. « Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui arriverait si ton détecteur de signe de vie était poussiéreux. Tu le nettoierais probablement à la brosse à dents. »

Sheppard rattrapa le scientifique. « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter. « C'est pour nettoyer mon P-90 que j'en utilise une. »

Rodney fit un brusque demi-tour, la bouche ouverte comme la trappe de largage d'un bombardier. Il la referma et sa calma avant de déclarer, « Tu es dingue, et il me faut mon café. » Il se dirigea vers le hall et la détermination était visible dans ses rapides enjambées.

Sheppard haussa les épaules, puis laissa un grand sourire s'emparer de son visage tout en suivant le scientifique dans le couloir.

Rodney McKay – un. Gargouille extraterrestre – zéro.

**La limule marine a le sang bleu à cause de son fort taux de cuivre – est-ce que ça en fait un animal royal ? – une autre ineptie sortie de l'esprit étrange de Carson Beckett. Cet homme avait vraiment besoin de se trouver un nouveau passe-temps. **

**

* * *

LA FIN**


End file.
